


TTM: The Graveyard

by Jessiy



Series: Marauder's excursion [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessiy/pseuds/Jessiy
Summary: A scene that was cut from Time Traveling Marauder





	

# TTM Graveyard

 

**Chapter 7:**

“Just one more moment.” Hermione muttered to who she assumed was Sirius. She didn’t spend any time on the thought that he had left moments ago. Maybe he just didn’t want to leave her alone. He was often protective like that. If it made him feel better, then why not?

She had just put the finishing touches on the map and smiled at it with pride. It was the biggest project that they had accomplished so far. She reached down and picked it up, sighing as she found her name in the entryway. Her happiness only lasted a moment because the name that belonged to the shoe prints behind her was not Sirius Black. It was Rabastian Lestrange. She whirled around, wand at the ready. Her face wrinkled in confusion as the person she stood before did not look like Rabastian or a man. She was staring into the face of Lisette Lestrange, the same woman that they had dealt with from the beginning. The inheritor of the Lestrange estate.

Thirty seconds of hesitation from shock was all it took to seal her fate.

“Incarcerous.” Rabastian lazily flicked his wand as ropes wrapped around Hermione’s body. Her wand arm was pinned awkwardly against her body. She squirmed and wiggled hoping to get enough room to cast ‘finite incantatum’.  He snatched the wand out of her hand before squatting next to her head, his eyes following the trail of her body. It was doubly disconcerting seeing such blatant lust for her on a woman’s face, especially since she knew who it really was.

“Well Mudblood, we meet again. Not only are you extremely difficult to get alone but your watch dogs will be crawling over this place like ants when they realize he was sent away just so I could get to you. Don’t worry, Poppet, I will take good care of you. Stupify”

Rabastion’s face elongated and his hair shortened, forcing the auburn locks back to shoulder length. He stretched his neck, smiling as it popped before reaching a large hand out to trace the lines of Hermione’s body. He grew hard with anticipation. She was going to beg for it before he was done with her. He was going to tie her up and force her body to respond to him. He liked pain and that would happen too. But most of all he wanted to see the moment when she realized that she wanted him despite the fact that she hated him. He idly began stroking himself though his trousers. When he finally took her, he was going to make it fast and hard. He wanted to rip his name out of her throat, her hateful eyes full of lust and loathing. It was the most potent aphrodisiac in the world.

But first things first, Eglantine wanted to be the one to gift her to him. He rolled his eyes. He really didn’t need her to gift him anything. He would take her when it was time. Allowing Eglantine to say her piece first would ratchet the tension to an almost unbearable level. He wanted to witness her helplessness. He wanted her to turn to him and beg. Sure he would string her along, force her into more and more of his fantasies before he broke her little hope bubble. She was his to do with as he pleased. What would please him was watching her break, to capitulate to him. Perhaps he would even make her call him master. It did have a nice ring to it.

He gently scooped her up into his arms and sniffed her hair. She smelled like rain and magic. It was a heady scent that shot a bolt of pure arousal to his groin, his cock already straining painfully against the placket of his trousers. The moment she woke up and realized that she was his, was going to be the best moment of his life. The unbeatable and brilliant Mudblood, craving his cock. It was going to be glorious.

 

 

 


End file.
